


Sketch

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artsy Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves drawing Seamus, so much he even has a whole sketchbook full of only Seamus. Only if anyone finds the sketchbook it would be obvious he had a huge crush on his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

It was an extremely hot day, one of those days where you either lay in the water or sat in the shadow. And that was exactly what Dean was doing, sitting in the shadow of a big tree, overlooking the water and sketching in his sketchbook. There were many people at the lake, swimming, sunbathing, enjoying the beautiful weather. Seamus was there too, actually he was the one that dragged Dean here. Seamus was in the water, enjoying himself and disturbing the people around him by clumsily splashing water around. Once a while he would look at Dean, smiling and he would reassuringly smile back. Dean was drawing in his sketchbook, he was drawing Seamus. He drew him very often and he had one whole sketchbook where he would only draw Seamus, he never showed this one to anyone cause that would almost make it obvious that he had a crush on his best friend. In his other sketchbook he would draw everything around him, places, buildings, other people, the sky, interesting creatures, basically just everything he wanted. Today was another perfect day to draw Seamus, as he was only wearing swim shorts and was extremely happy and excited.

After a while Seamus came out of the water and happily skipped to Dean. He smiled as he saw the other coming towards him. "Look out Seamus, you're all dripping and I don't want to get my drawings wet." "Sorry." Seamus said smirking as he sat down wrapping himself in his towel. Seamus sat still for a moment before leaning towards Dean, trying to peak in his sketchbook but Dean turned away. "Why won't you show me??" Seamus pouted. "It's not ready." "Ready for what?" "It's not ready to be looked at." Seamus groaned at this. "You never show me your stuff from that sketchbook, are there secrets in it?" "Maybe." Dean teased him.

He puts his sketchbook beside him and looks at Seamus. Noticing his back has turned really red. "Seamus, you've got a sunburn on your back!" "Whoops, I must have forgotten to put sunscreen on it." He laughed. "Can you do it for me?" He threw the sunscreen at Dean. "Of course." When Dean touched his back Seamus yelped. "That's cold!" "Doesn't it hurt?" Dean asked with concern in his voice. "No, only a bit cold." Seamus smiled.

The day went very quick and it was over before they knew it. Tomorrow they would go here again.

Dean assumes they would meet there, cause Seamus was already gone. When Dean arrived by the tree he saw Seamus already sitting there. He was looking down, smiling. He walked towards him. "Hey Seamus, what are you do..." He saw his sketchbook in Seamus's lap. That's why he couldn't find it this morning. "SEAMUS!" He shouted, quickly grabbing his sketchbook from the other. "Dean I..." Seamus started but Dean interrupted him. "Don't ever touch my things again!" He said angrily before walking away.

He went in a park and found a quiet spot, sitting down in the grass. He was freaking out and needed some space to gather his thoughts. Seamus had seen his drawings of him, what would he think of him now? Would he hate him? Despise him? Think he was creepy? Disgusting? Dean's anger was all forgotten and he was just sad now. He had it coming towards him anyway, it's no good having a crush on your best friend, and having a hundred drawings of him in a sketchbook was no good way to hide it, he thought. He knew Seamus was curious as ever, and that it was his own fault that he knew now. Maybe Seamus would still be friends? He was kind and forgiving, it would be awkward at first but it might be the same in time. "Hi." Seamus. "Hey." He sat next to him. "I'm sorry I stole your book." Seamus looked apologetic at him. "I was curious why you would never show me. I know, I should not have stolen it. But they were beautiful, I still don't really understand why you never showed me." At that Dean looked puzzling at Seamus, who smiled. "Don't you understand, Seamus? Those are drawings of you...I..I..." "I do understand, I'm not totally stupid." Seamus laughed. "I like you too Dean." Dean was shocked and kept silent for a moment. "But like...inagayway." Dean mumbled soft and quick. "What did you say??" Dean took a deep breath, deciding he would go all the way, confess his feelings "I like you, Seamus. More... More than best friends, like.. I like you in a gay way." "Yes." Seamus just said and smiled. "I like you too like that, for an awful long time now." Dean blushed. "Really?" "Yes, it surprises me you didn't already know." They are both smiling like idiots now. Seamus stands up and holds out his hand to help Dean up. Seamus crushes Dean in a tight hug, when they are both standing. They part and look into each other's eyes. And before Dean knows what he is doing he presses his lips against other's. They part and press their foreheads together. "So are we like together now?" "Yes, Dean Thomas, my handsome boyfriend." Seamus takes his hand in his own and they walk back to the lake together.


End file.
